Lilly's Fame
by NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak
Summary: Lilly now goes to Earth practically every day, and Marvin just can't handle it! So she goes out by herself to Earth one day, but when she sees people in trouble, she rescues them becoming the hero, and mystery, to many on Earth. Now it's own short story!
1. Chapter 1

HELLLOOOOOOO

**HELLLOOOOOOO! I know… I've been like dead towards this story for so long! So I finally decided to kick up another chapter/episode!**

**Oh and uh by the way… I'm dedicating this story to TWO (that's right, 2) different people!**

**The first dedication goes to…vixon 1! SHE ROCKS! She drew pictures on deviant art for this story and for my other story "**_**Marvin Meet Lilly**_**" They are flipping amazing! My drawings of Lilly suck in comparison…**

**If you want to see the pictures just go to deviantart and in the search bar write "marvin the martian and lilly" and you'll see all of the eight AMAZING PICTURES!! So thank you again to vixon 1!**

**The second dedication goes to another AMAZING author… please give a warm (and welcoming) round of applause to a new (and amazing) author here on fan fiction… justformusic!**

**She has been writing a story entitled "Martian Mayhem" which not only includes her three fabulous OC's, but also LILLY! WOO HOO… the story is pretty awesome! If you like my stories or if you just like Martian's in general, you should DEFINATLY read her story. It's like my stories, only hers are 100 times better! READ HER STORIES… sorry…**

**So sorry about the long intro here, but I had to mention these two AMAZING/AWESOME/COOL people before I started this story. So thank you SO MUCH, AGAIN, to vixon 1, and justformusic! YOU GUYS ROCK! Hope you all (especially you two) enjoy this story.**

**Episode File 67.42**

**Lilly's Fame**

" Oh! And we have to go here, and here, and…. definitely here! And here too, and…Marvin are you okay?" Lilly asked Marvin. But Marvin just sat there in his large Commander's chair, not giving a reply. He slumped there, and his helmet was pushed down over his face so far that Lilly couldn't even see his large eyes.

"Marvin…"

"Yes Lilly… I'm fine." He said dully.

"Um okay. I think I'm going got get some water… you want some?"

"No…no thank you."

"Okay then!" And with that she walked out of the room, the map still in hand. X-25's panel then descended from the ceiling, and looked at Marvin curiously.

"Commander… is something wrong?" Marvin didn't say a word, and just continued to slump there in his chair.

"You seem rather… tired." Suddenly Marvin picked himself up from the chair, and pushed his helmet back up, revealing his tired eyes.

"Oh X-25… it's Lilly." He said sitting upright in his chair.

"Lilly Commander?"

"Yes, Lilly. X-25 I care about Lilly and I'm happy she likes going to Earth, but…."

"But…" Suddenly Marvin leapt up from his chair, startling X-25.

"All these places she's taking me too… I just can't handle it! I never even liked Earth to begin with! Now she's taking me to places like… like… New New York, and, and… Mexico, and, and… oooh, this horrible place where you have to wait in line all the time, and where all the drinks names are in French or Italian… I think it's called Starbucks, or something to that effect. I just can't take it anymore!" He said plopping back into his chair.

"Well Commander, perhaps you should tell miss Lilly how you feel."

"Uh X-25… I can't."

"Well you're going have to tell her sometime."

"_Hey Marvin! I just thought of the best place to go right now!"_

"And now may be the time to do it Comm-" But when X-25 looked around the room Marvin was nowhere to be found.

"Commander?"

"SH!" She suddenly heard from above. X-25 looked up, and saw Marvin clinging to pipes. He had a pleading and almost frightened look in his eyes.

"Oh Commander…" X-25 said shaking her screen ever so slightly.

"Hey X-25!" X-25 then turned her head to see Lilly as she happily walked into the room.

"Oh, hello miss Lilly."

"Hey… where's Marvin?"

"Um… actually miss Lilly, the Commander's not feeling particularly well right now, and went down to rest."

"Oh… well okay," Her eyes fell to the floor, obviously from disappointment. "Listen, if he comes looking for me, just tell him I went down to Earth for a while, okay?"

"I will be sure to do that miss Lilly."

"Thanks X-25." As soon as Lilly had departed from the room, Marvin fell to the floor, causing a loud 'thump' to ensue. He lied there for a few moment before finally, and slowly, pushing himself up from the ground. He looked at X-25 with his large and tired eyes, mumbling to her,

"Not a word…"

X.X.X

"Uh…" Lilly sighed heavily as she glanced at the humans and aliens passing her by the bench. There were so many of them inn the city where the Protectorate was located. Especially aliens. But not many Martians. Lilly had noticed that despite the treaty between Earth and Mars, Martians hadn't exactly warmed up to Earth yet… especially not Marvin.

He thought she didn't notice that he hated Earth, but she noticed. She just wanted to show him how wrong he was. Earth wasn't bad, and neither were Earthlings. She wanted to show him all he was missing out on… too bad he still didn't like Earth like she did. But despite his complaints about Earth, she missed him right now.

"Oh well… maybe a Starbucks will cheer me up." She said to herself hopping from the bench. She walked across the busy street, when suddenly Lilly heard a loud boom pulsate through out the city.

"What was that?" Almost immediately following the boom, were the screams and cries of terrorized, and extremely confused people. Lilly was hit, run into, and even stepped on by so many different people, as she tried to make her way out of the current of frightened humans and aliens.

"What the-" but Lilly stopped her own question as she glanced up at one of he many tall skyscrapers around her. She could see pieces of brick still falling from the now damaged building, as the smoke began to clear from what she guessed was an explosion. She then saw at least a dozen police hover cars fly up to the scene.

"What is going on?" she asked herself. Her answer came only two seconds later…

"_Police, people and aliens of this area…. SHUT UP!"_ She heard a voice practically scream over a megaphone, causing the panicking to cease for a moment.

"Thank you…" The voice was no longer disembodied, for now everyone could see the speaker that held the abnormally large megaphone. He was wearing a black suit, and had a black ski mask to cover his face, revealing only his eyes.

"_Police!"_ He shouted, _"Set your forces down! We've got about 20 hostages in here! Clear the area or they're as good as dead! Just let us take the money here, and these people will go unharmed!"_ Everyone from the street down below gasped, including Lilly. Lilly was even more shocked to see the police officers cars lower themselves from the building.

"What are they doing?! Those people are in trouble! Oh man…" Lilly said awaking circles as she held her head.

"I've gotta… I've gotta do something!" Lilly scanned the area looking for anyway in.

"There's gotta be someway in… but… but how… how do I…" Suddenly Lilly saw something gleaming in the alleyway next to the building. She ran towards it, hoping it was a ladder of some sort. But when she finally came up close to the gleaming object she realized it was not a ladder, but it still made her smile.

It was an old, beat up, dirty, small, silver hover board.

"Bingo…"

X.X.X.

"Careful Lilly… try not to break every bone in your body…" She mumbled to herself as the hover board slowly took her up towards the building by the side of the alleyway… out of sight from the robbers and police. Once she finally reached the wreckage, she quietly hopped onto the balcony next to the room, which was completely opened by the explosion the robbers had used. She pressed her back against the wall hoping they wouldn't see her.

"You told me this dynamite would work for sure!" She heard one of the robbers shout.

"Yeah, well… it aint my fault that all it done was put a big whole in the side of the building!"

"Oh really?! Dad was right! You could never do one simple task, could you?" Soon the two robbers began to hurl comments and blames at one another.

"Now's my chance…" Lilly whispered. Carefully, with the hover board still under her arm, she climbed over the balcony and into the room where the she saw the robbers continue to argue. She looked over and saw the robbers had tied the people up in groups of three. Each one of the people looked absolutely terrified, both the men and the women. Quietly and carefully Lilly snuck over to the closest group that was tied up and gagged. The man, who could see Lilly coming up, tried to muffle something through his gag.

"SSH! She said putting a finger up to her nonexistent mouth to emphasize the point. The man nodded his head understanding. She crept up towards the group and quickly began to untie their binds.

"Don't worry," She whispered, "I'll get you guys out of here." Only a few seconds later the ropes that held the thee together fell limp to the ground. The three, staying extremely quiet, helped Lilly to untie the rest of the hostages as the dim-witted robbers continued to argue.

"Well…Mom thinks you're an awful son!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Oh brother…" Lilly managed to mutter despite the situation at hand. Once everyone was untied Lilly stood by the doorway, and helped to make sure everyone ran out as fast as they could down the stairway.

"Go, go, go!" She whispered to the people. Finally when everyone was out, Lilly heaved a sigh of relief… only to realize the sound of arguing had ceased.

"Hey what the—" Hearing the voice she quickly turned around as the robbers looked over the room with a confused gaze. Suddenly the two turned back to Lilly and glared at her.

"You! Why you little runt…"

"Oh boy…" She said, realizing the trouble she was in. Suddenly the robber whipped out a blaster form his pocket and pointed it straight at Lilly. Lilly, completely unsure of what she was doing, did the only things she could think of. With the hover board locked tightly under her arm, she ran towards the gaping whole in the side of the building and jumped out of it.

"She's crazy!" Was the last thing she heard the robbers say before she felt the rush of wind all around her. She quickly put the board under her feet, and stepped on it, with all the power she could muster.

"COME ON, WORK! WORK!" She shouted. Finally with one last hard hit of her foot, she felt the board beneath her shake, and almost ten feet from the ground, she sped horizontally.

"WHOA!" Was all she could say before seeing a cart directly in from of her. She closed her eyes before crashing into the cart. She flipped over a few times on the street, before finally coming to a halt. She lay there for a moment, before managing gin to get herself up in a sitting position.

"Ow… I'm gonann feel **that** one tomorrow..." She said rubbing her sore head.

"This is the police! Drop your weapons, put your hands above your head, and come out where we can see you!" Lilly smirked as she saw the police cars hover up towards the two robbers. As the police officers took the masks off of the two robbers, Lilly couldn't help but notice the one who had pointed the blaster at her. She couldn't see him very well. All she could see was the glare he shot her way as he was put into one of the hover cars.

"You did it to yourself buddy." She said as though he was there with her. After a few moment of regaining herself, she managed to stand up and brush herself off. She looked at the cart she had run into, and winced, feeling rather bad about who's ever cart it was. She saw the broken up silver hover board protruding from the wreckage that was once the cart. She grasped it and yanked it out, seeing that it had been damaged even more.

"Well maybe with a little polish, you could be…"

"Hey there she is!" A voice shouted interrupting Lilly's thoughts. She looked up to see the man she had untied pointing at her.

"There's the girl who saved us!" He shouted.

"Wha-" before Lilly knew it, reporters, newscaster, and columnists rushed towards her bombarding her with a new question every second.

"What's your name?

"Uh, Lilly… my name's Lilly."

"How old are you?"

"Um, 18."

"Are you really a Martian?"

"Well, yeah! What do I look like, a Nostralian?"

"What made you do it?"

"I…

"Were you scared?"

"Well…"

"Are you doing this to promote the treaty between Earth and Mars?"

"I-I… I have to go!" And without a second thought she darted from the scene, trying to avoid the wrest of the news hover trucks in her way.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Eh, aint I a stinker? Well there it is! I know there wasn't a whole lot of Marvin, but I promise he'll be in the next chapter a lot more! I'll try to get the next chapter of this "episode" up soon! Thank you again to vixon 1, and justformusic.**

Any one reading this, check out vixon 1's other amazing drawings, and justformusic's two other stories "Meet Meg," and "Of Martians and Ducks." R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

Sup everyone

**Sup everyone! Just wanted to say thanks to ****justformusic, and**acosta perez jose ramiro **for the reviews! You guys rock my Nightmare Before Christmas Socks! All right! **

**Also just wanted to tell anybody reading this, that I will no longer be putting my story in the "Marvin and Lilly" story… instead I'll either just write up one-shots or make little short stories, such as this one. Now… on with the show!**

**Episode File 68.42**

**Lilly's Fame**

**Part 2**

Lilly panted tirelessly as she made her way back to the ship on the broken down hover board… which almost gave out at least three times. Once she reached the side of the ship, she quickly opened the air lock and let herself in, then quickly closed it so as not to let any more air out. Once she locked the air lock, she sighed with relief.

"Boy… what a day… my head is killing me." She walked down the long corridor getting closer to the bridge.

"Hey Marv! You are never gonna believe the day I…" But the second she walked into the bridge, she saw Marvin standing there, arms crossed sternly, right foot tapping vigorously, and eyes looking down harshly.

"…had… Ah ha ha… hey Marv… you uh, you okay?" She said smiling rather sheepishly.

"Lilly… is there something you'd like to tell me?" He said, still looking extremely angry.

"Well I…"

"Or I know… why don't we just turn on the news?!"

"The-the news?" She stuttered. Marvin picked up the remote lying on his large commanding chair and aimed it toward the ceiling, where one of X-25's screen's descended downwards. Suddenly, a man with grey hair and a mustached appeared on the screen.

"_Breaking news! Today on Earth, in a building residing close to the Galactic Protectorate, the Menandra Brothers took 20 hostages and attempted to steal over 56 million astro-dollars. Luckily no one was injured thanks to the assistance of this young Martian girl who goes by the name of Lilly."_ Suddenly, a scene of Lilly making her escape on the rickety old hover board appeared, and was zoomed in on the screen.

"Wow… those camera's are getting more and more advanced everyday, right… Marv?" She said attempting to draw away from the subject of her on T.V., but it failed miserably.

"Our reporters tried to get the inside scoop on this little hero, but before she could be asked any questions, she darted from the scene, so we took to the streets to ask people what they thought of this Martian savior."

"_I think she's wonderful! She saved me and my husband from the building!"  
_

"_If it wasn't for that brave girl, I'd be dead for sure!"_

"_I don't know… the whole thing seems pretty suspicious to me! She just somehow manages to save ALL the people in the building, without the robber's noticing? Sounds kinda odd, don't you think?"_

"Jerk…" Lilly mumbled.

"_Hello everyone! I'm Duck Dodgersth--"_

"Oh no…"_  
_

"_A-a-and I'm the Cadet!"  
_

"_Hey! Pipe down porkster! Anyway, as I was sthayin', we just want the whole world to know, that we happen to be very closth friendsth with that little Martian runt Lilly!"_

"_Oh-oh-oh yes… very sweet girl. Hi Lilly!"_

"_Stho, you sthay thisth T.V. show goesth International, right?" _With one click the screen went blank, and the panel returned back to its normal position. Once it had, Marvin turned back around to look angrily at a now innocent looking Lilly.

"Ha ha ha…" She laughed nervously, "You know Marv, there could be dozens of Martian Lilly's running around rescuing people on Earth, right?" She said, again chuckling nervously. Marvin however looked less then amused by the situation.

"I let you go to Earth by yourself for one day- **one day**- and this is the trouble you get yourself into? Lilly, just what did you think you were doing?!"

"Marvin those people were in trouble! What was I suppose to do, let the police handle it?"

"Yes, actually! That's why law enforcement is there!"

"Marvin, they weren't going to do anything, except let those robbers get away! I had to do something!"

"Well did you have to do somethingso_ stupid?!_" Now Lilly was angry as well.

"Listen here Marvin! I didn't do **anything** stupid!"

"Oh really? And jumping out of a building with only a dilapidated hover board as support isn't stupid?"

"Well… when you put it like that… I guess I could've come up with a better plan… but come on Marv! Was what I did really so bad? I was just trying to help those people. What did I do that was so wrong?"

"Well let's see… one- you could have gotten yourself killed, and two- you put the spotlight on Mars!"

"What do you mean "the spotlight"?"

"What I mean is, ever since the peace treaty between Earth and Mars, Mars has endeavored to stay out of Earth's affairs. Earth handles their own dealings, and we handle ours! Now that the Press on Earth has gotten wind of a Martian girl saving people, they're going to want to know more about Mars… especially the Martian military."

"Oh, come on Marv! That's ridiculous! I mean… okay, so I saved 20 people from almost being eliminated. That doesn't mean that the press is gonna be all over Mars! And besides, the Martians don't have anything to hide… right?"

"Well… I suppose that's true. But it still does not condone what you did!"

"You mean save lives?"

"Well… yes. All right, all right. I suppose we could put this whole situation behind us, IF you promise not to do it again."

"But Marv…"

"Lilly…"

"Okay, okay, I get it! No more rescuing on Earth."

"Good. Now I think it's time we got some rest." Marvin said as he walked down the corridor, with Lilly following right behind him.

"However, you do realize if the Martian Queen calls me up about this little 'incident,' I'm going to tell her you knocked me unconscious."

"Fair enough."

X.X.X

The next morning, Marvin, wearing his purple pajamas, slept snuggly in his bed, as he turned over hugging the pillow closest to him, and mumbled sleepily,

"Mmm…destroy… Dodgers…mmm." Suddenly, a "BANG" thumped loudly through out the ship, causing Marvin to tumble out of bed and onto his side.

"This had better be good…" He mumbled as he pushed himself up. He rubbed his tired eyes as he made his way to the air lock where the banging was coming from. Marvin looked through the small glass window. There he saw a young woman blocking the entire window, wearing a business suit, and a glass helmet.

"_Hello! Is this where Lilly, that… Martian lives?"_ Marvin was rather shocked by the question, but due to his exhausted state he merely answered,

"Yes…" But before he could say anything else, he felt the door begin to push open. Suddenly the door burst open, and dozens of reporters poured through the door, crushing Marvin in the process.

"OO! E, OW! The pain…" Was all he managed to say as the horde of reporters trampled through the corridors of the ship.

"Marvin…" Lilly said walking out of her room with her blue pajamas. She too rubber her eyes, only more fiercely.

"What is all the—" But she stopped her own question as she saw the reporters running her way.

"Lilly! Lilly, can you give us a story?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Have you saved lives before?"

"Are you secretly a Martian spy?"

"Lilly, what are you feeling right now?"

"TIRED! I am feeling very tired! And you guys should not be here!" She said waving her hand frantically.

"And why is that, little miss!"

"I'm sorry… Little what?! Who said that? Show yourself!"

"I said it!" A voice shouted from the crowd of reporters. He pushed his way through the crowd, and once Lilly saw him she was shocked. He had short brown hair, which was covered by a brown hat, and he wore a brown coat and tie. But it wasn't his attire that surprised Lilly…

"You?! You're… you're the jerk who made me sound like I was a Martian schemer on the news last night!"

"That I am… 'Lilly'" He stated sneeringly. "So tell us, why shouldn't we be on this ship?"

"One- it's called trespassing. Two- you aren't going to want to be here when the Commander comes."

"And why prêt ell not?" Then the group of reporters and Lilly heard a clicking sound. They all turned around to see Marvin holding a fully loaded blaster towards the group.

"That's why… Marvin! Marvin! Marvin!" She shouted as she pushed her way through the group attempting to reach Marvin. When she finally did she grabbed the top of the blaster and tried to push it down.

"Marvin… come on… we wouldn't want Mars getting a bad rap… right?" Hearing Lilly speak, Marvin slowly lowered the blaster until it was finally pointing at the ground.

"Okay, now that **that** little vista is over, tell us miss 'Lilly' how did you…" But before the man could even finish his sentence Marvin's loud voice rang through out the ship saying,

"GET OFF MY SHIP!" Without a second thought, the reporters dashed passed Marvin and Lilly making a run for the air lock… except for one. Lilly starred at the tall girl, or at least she appeared tall to Lilly. She had dark brown skin, and hair to match, which was tied up in a tall tight ponytail. She wore a dark green shirt and jeans showing off her thin figure. Around her neck she had a camera, and at first glance Lilly feared the worst.

"Uh, hey!" The girl said rather enthusiastically, but Lilly didn't reply.

"Listen, I just wanted to apologize for myself, and for all of us reporters… and William." The girl said, only this time Lilly felt a little less intimidated, and spoke up.

"Who's William?" Lilly asked curiously.

"The jerk you just talked to…"

"Well that's all good and dandy, but I told you along with those other Cretans to get off my ship!" Marvin yelled again.

"Okay, I understand. I just thought I'd apologize for my jerk partner… don't worry he's more of a jerk then a real threat. If anything, he just wants his fifteen minutes of fame…"

"So that's why he made me sound like a terrorist on the new last night!"

"Yeah… anyway, sorry about all this. I usually don't approve of breaking into people's homes and intergalactic spaceships. Heck I don't even really want to be here right now… no offense to you of coarse!"

"None taken… but if you don't like what you do, why are you here?"

"Well… truthfully I **do **want to write… just not about current events. I'd rather write about… Entertainment. You know, fashion, movies…the latest musicals." Lilly immediately perked up at the word "musicals."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah… I especially love musicals."

"Me too!"

"Whoa… cool. Hey, you name's Lilly, right?"

"Yeah. What's your?"

"Oh, my name is Sheryl."

"Cool… so Sheryl, what do you think about Phantom of the Opera?" But there conversation was interrupted by the irate voice of Marvin.

"I said it once I said it again… and now I'm going to say it one more time… GET OFF MY SHIP!"

"You better go."

"Gotcha… catch ya later Lilly!" Sheryl said practically flying down the long corridor. Once the two heard the click of the air lock, they knew they ere alone… and Lilly knew she was in trouble. She started to chuckle rather nervously.

"Ha ha ha… well she seemed nice, eh… Marv?" But as Lilly looked at Marvin, she could tell he was less then amused.

"This is precisely what I was talking about Lilly! Oh, who knows what those… reporters took pictures of!"

"Marvin I am so sorry. I swear, I didn't know they would find the ship!"

"Well you obviously didn't! This is just… frustrating! Oh dear…what will be in tomorrow's paper? What… what will the queen think of me?" Marvin said pausing thinking of the worst-case scenarios.

"Lilly, this is exactly what you should have been avoiding! I just can't believe you did this! This is… this is…this… is…" But Marvin lowered his speech and tone as he turned around to see a hunched over Lilly, hanging her head in shame. Marvin hadn't realized how severely he'd scolded her. He raised his hand attempting to say something. But he couldn't find the words. He rubbed the back of his neck, a bit shamefully.

_Wonderful… that made the situation __**much**__ better…_ He thought to himself sarcastically. Finally collecting himself, he calmly walked over to Lilly, who was on the brink of tears, and kindheartedly placed one of his gloved hands on her back. She looked up, and couldn't help but smile at his action. He smiled back at her, and looking at her kindly said,

"Let's just forget this whole incident, shall we?" Lilly nodded her head and wrapped her arms around her friend, as he did the same to her, and he two stood there for a moment just holding one another. But after one too many moments of hugging, the two stepped away from one another realizing they were both still wearing their pajamas.

"Well… this is awkward." Lilly said.

"Agreed." Another moment passed.

"You know Mav, you look good in purple."

"Gee, thanks."

**Well there you go! There is one more chapter to this little adventure!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! So I apologize for the long delay on this last chapter. I was away on a trip for a while, but now I'm back! I just wanted to say thanks to the reviewers for this story: justformusic, acosta perez jose ramiro, and Grogie13! Thanks guys!**

**Oh, also I'm dedicating this last chapter to Carlint who has written many stories about Marvin and Lilly, and who has also drawn many pictures of Marvin and Lilly on deviant art! Thanks! So here's the last chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

**File 69.42**

**Lilly's Fame**

**Part 3**

"Hey Marv! Have you seen the hover board polish?" Lilly asked as she walked into the bridge holding the old hover board that had saved her life.

"Oh Lilly, you're not still turning your wheels on that rickety-old board are you? The thing is completely useless!"

"That's not true Marv. It's gotta a good run on it…. It just needs some fixing up is all…"

"I suppose…"

"Yeah well, while I fix it up, I think I'll watch something on the old tube." Lilly grabbed the remote from the chair, and pushed it, making the screen descend down from the ceiling. Unfortunately the moment it did, the man from the Earth's news appeared on it.

"_Earth is still buzzing about the little Martian savior who rescued the 56 people last week from a hostage situation, and news about Commander X'2's outburst at reporters on his ship is also fresh in news, also…"_ Before anymore could be said by the man, Marvin grabbed the remote form Lilly and put it on 'mute.' He chuckled nervously as he said,

"You know Lilly… they say too much T.V. watching isn't good for you anyway." But his attempt to draw Lilly's attention from the news failed miserably. She hung her head in shame once more.

"I'm so sorry Marvin…"

"Don't be…" He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Lilly smiled at him, appreciating his comfort, until her eyes drew back to the mute screen. Her blue eyes went wide.

"Lilly? Is something wrong?"

"'Turn, it up…" She whispered in a tone that was barley audible.

"What?"

"Turn it up!" Marvin quickly pushed the 'mute' button again, un-muting the screen.

"_Breaking news! This station has just learned that __**another**__ hostage situation is in progress!" _The camera then zoomed in on a man holding another man by the collar of his shirt on a rooftop. It only took Lilly one moment to recognize the man.

"Marvin! I-I know that guy! He's one of the brother's who took those people hostages! I remember because I looked back at his face, it's him!"

"_Police have just confirmed that the man taking 43 year old Jordan Wicker hostage is Bobby __Menandra__, one of the brothers who was involved in the hostage situation last week."_

"See, see!"

"_Hold hold on… we have just gotten a message from the __Menandra__ Brother… He says he demands that Lilly, the Martian who saved the hostages last week, go to the top of the Michael's building on Waterway Street, and if she doesn't he says quote, "I'll toss this guy over the building like a sack of potatoes…" That's going to hurt." _Without a moment to lose, Lilly turned the T.V. off and flew up from where she stood.

"Lilly, what are you doing?"

"Marvin, I've got to help that man!" But as Lilly was about to run from the corridor Marvin grabbed her arm, causing her to tumble backwards to a very serious looking Marvin.

"Lilly, you're not going!"

"Marvin I have to! That guy wants **me**, and if that other guy gets killed because of me I won't be able to live with myself!"

"Well at least you'll be able to live!"

"Marvin…"

"No! Lilly I won't let you go!"

"Marvin, please!"

"No! And that's that… I feel rather poorly for the fellow, but you can't do anything about it! I won't have you-" But he cut himself off as he turned back to Lilly, who had lowered her head, and was now looking at him with her big blue eyes pleadingly.

"Lilly… Lilly no! No-not the eyes, oh!" He said trying to avoid her big blue eyes, but his attempt failed, and he finally sighed saying,

"Just… go…" Lilly immediately straightened up, throwing her arms around her friend for a quick hug, but immediately stopped, when she realized he didn't respond to her action. She then darted from the bridge, leaving Marvin alone in his large chair. He sat there for a moment, and placed his head in his gloved hands as if in deep thought.

"Why is she so difficult?"

X.X.X

Lilly darted up the staircase that led to the roof of the Michael's building. She ran up the escalating steps so quickly, she even skipped a few steps. She figured flying on a hover board would be a bit to... conspicuous. But just in case, she still carried it, under her arm. All she knew was that, she had a problem she had to fix, and soon. Finally, she reached the top of the building, breathing heavily from climbing the stairs so quickly. She stood there for a moment, until she heard the sound of angry voices. She pushed the door that led to the roof slowly to catch a glimpse of the situation. The sight of the situation horrified her. Menendra held a knife close up to a man, and was looking at him menacingly.

"Please, let me go!" The man pleaded, but Menandrasimply shook his head, and replied,

"Not until that little Martian runt shows up."

"Guess that's my cue." Lilly whispered to herself. Without another moment, she flung the door open to reveal herself. Menandralooked up at the tiny martian and couldn't help but grin wickedly.

"Well, well, well… look who decided to join the party."

"Let him go Mendra… it's me you want remember?"

"Right you are my dear. But first… get rid of that stupid hover board! I don't want any surprises like last time." Lilly, knowing she had no other choice, threw her hover board to the side, causing it to land near the edge of the tall building. The man then through his captor to the ground rather harshly, and with in a second the frightened man dashed towards the door, and quickly ran down the flight of stairs.

"You know you ruined everything for me and my brother. We had that 56-million astro-dollars in the palms of our hands, and you took it way from us!"

"Well I wasn't exactly planning on letting you kill 20 people." She said crossing her arms rather indigently.

"Yeah, well, I guess you plan on losing your own life them." He said holding the knife he had been using close up towards him.

"Please! You think you can beat me with a knife?"

"Who said anything about using a knife?" Before Lilly could react to the comment, the man quickly tossed the knife aside, and from his pocket he pulled out a blaster.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" She yelled at herself. Suddenly a shot came from his blaster and Lilly quickly ducked just barley missing it. He fired it again, and she quickly ran off. She tired to run towards the exit, but as she was about to, he shot at the door making her a little uneasy about heading in that particular direction.

Then he began to run towards her. Lilly managed to avoid him by swiftly moving to the right, and then again to the left. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. This continued for a few more moments, before the irate man finally yelled,

"Enough! I'm gonna get you Martian!" He took the blaster aimed it straight at her heart, but just as he shot it, Lilly mustered all the strength she had, and jumped over the guys head, causing him to duck.

"Ha! You miss-" But she was cut off, as his had quickly found it's way to her throat. Lilly, now not so clam about the situation, tried to beat his arm vigorously with her own small hands, and attempted to berate him with harsh words, but seeing as how his hand was around her throat it was a tad difficult for her.

"Stop moving around!" He shouted, but Lilly only continued to beat at his arms and hands despite his grip around her small neck getting even tighter. However she yielded to this action as he she noticed him taking her to the edge of the building.

"Stop…" Was all she managed to say, as she was carried to the edge, but his grip only tightened. Finally she was hanging over the edge of the building, her feet dangling in mid-air, and for the first time in her life she was truly frightened, though she tried her best not to show it.

"You ruined me and my brother's life… so I'm going to end yours." He said. Suddenly she could feel his grip loosening on her shirt, making her drop a little. She kicked and kicked trying to break completely free, but it was no use. His grip was now holding her far over the edge by her shirt, and she was sure she was dead, until she heard the click of a blaster.

"Put her down!" She heard a voice shout and a voice she knew all to well. She turned her head as far as she could to see Marvin pointing a blaster at the man, and looking absolutely enraged.

"Marvin!" She shouted in excitement. But her excitement quickly dissipated as she felt the grip on her shirt grow looser, and she was one inch closer to certain death. Marvin's eyes widened in fear as this happened; yet he managed to keep his blaster held up.

"Drop the blaster… or I drop the girl!" He said. Marvin hesitated at first, but then slowly he lowered his blaster towards the ground, and once it was there he kicked it a few feet a way from him to emphasize his point.

"Now…let her go." He said now heavy with rage. He smiled a devilish grin at Marvin.

"Okay, if you say so." And then, without a single warning, he let go of Lilly's shirt. She screamed, and Marvin was completely panicked as he watched his friend dive downwards. Without a second thought he leapt towards his blaster, making the man back up.

"STAND STILL!" Marvin ordered, and now, slightly terrified, the man did as he was told. Marvin ran over to the side of the building hoping some sort of a miracle had occurred. Luckily it did. He saw Lilly gripping to a flagpole desperately.

"MARVIN!" She yelled.

"Hang on Lilly!" Marvin looked down at how incredibly high up they were. He felt a bit dazed, but despite his total fear he found himself carefully climbing over the ledge. He then slowly made his way down the building using only the small ledges moving exceedingly slowly.

"Oh no it's fine Marv, just take your time, while I dangle from the flag pole!"

"Just give me a second!" He yelled at her. Finally he reached a window that was close enough to the flagpole. He extended his arm to her, and frightfully gripping the pole with one hand she outreached one of her hands to his.

"Marvin, I can't… reach!" She said as she began to feel herself slipping from the pole.

"Hang on Lilly!" There hands just barley touching soon became quite distant as Lilly felt her grip on the pole leaving her grasp. She was about to fall, until Marvin, in a moment of panic, threw himself towards her and quickly grabbed the ledge again, grabbing Lilly by the arm. He then pulled her up, letting her catch her breath.

"Thanks." She said breathlessly.

"Don't mention it." He said smiling. Slowly the two made their way backup the building, going carefully so as not to fall off the building.

"Were almost there Marv!" Lilly proclaimed excitedly as she grabbed the ledge. Marvin, following right behind her, also grabbed the ledge, and together pushed themselves up. Unfortunately, they were met by the sight of a blaster starring them directly in the face. Both Martian were completely panicked.

"Any last words Martians?" Before either of them could say anything, Lilly glanced quickly to her side seeing her hover board lying extremely close to them. A smile found it's way on her face.

"Yup!" She said, quickly grabbing the board and Marvin's arm. Both Marvin and Menandragave her look of confusion.

"See ya later!" She said. Marvin's look quickly turned from one of confusion to one of horror as he realized what she was doing.

"Lilly no!" But before he could say anything else, she jumped from the ledge with Marvin's arm in one hand, and the hover board in the other. All that could be heard for a moment was the sound of Marvin's terrified screams. Then the sound of an engine could be heard.

"Hang on Marv!" Lilly said as she then grabbed her terrified friend by the waist. She pulled him on to the board with her, and quickly making her feet attached to the board, she steered in a direction towards the ground.

"GANG WAY!" Lilly shouted towards the crowd they were about to land into, making them all move away rather quickly. The board landed in a bumpy style causing them both to roll off it and into the crowd. After a moment of lying on the ground, they stood up to find a crowd of people starring at them.

"You know, not to seem bothersome, but now might be a good time to go, oh I don't know… arrest the guy!" Lilly practically screamed. The moment she did, the police and the rest of the crowd shook themselves from their shocked state, and started to make there way up towards the roof. Lilly couldn't help but smirk as she saw the Menandra brother on the roof scowl at her, before he was pushed into one of the police hove cars.

"Well... wasn't that exciting Marv?" Lilly said trying to relieve her friend's shock. Marvin merely turned to her and said,

"Lilly…"

"Uh… yeah Marv?"

"Don't EVER do that again."

"Uh… gotha Marv." She said grinning rather sheepishly. Suddenly the two heard an enormous roar of voices. They looked up to see at least three dozen reporters coming towards Lilly.

"Miss Lilly!" They all shouted. Lilly looked somewhat terrified as the horde trampled toward her, but was surprised when Marvin stepped in front of her, and held out his blaster towards the crowd.

"All of you, cease this behavior immediately!" He ordered holding the blaster up higher, and within less then a moment, the entire crowd went silent.

"Good," Marvin stated, "Now listen here you maddening reporters… if you insist on hounding Lilly with ridiculous question, and annoying her to no end, then I'll insist on blasting every last one of your studio's! Understand?" Marvin said. The crowd remained silent, with only a few people nodding their heads.

"Yeah!" Lilly said, emphasizing Marvin's point. "Besides, I'm only giving my story to one reporter. Is Sheryl in this crowd? Lilly shouted.

"Lilly!" She heard, and within a few moments, Sheryl pushed her way through the crowd leaving everyone including her partner William, speechless.

"How'd like an interview Sheryl?"

"It be an honor Lilly! Sorry William. Better luck next time!" Sheryl shouted. The two girls couldn't help but giggle as Marvin led them through the crowd back to the ship.

X.X.X

"Hey Marv! Did you hear? Sheryl got the entertainment column. I guess an interview with me was enough to get her in."

"Yes I suppose it did assist her now, didn't it?"

"Yeah." Lilly said sitting on one of the over sized armrests on the Commander's chair.

"Hey Marv… I didn't get to say thank you."

"Thank you? For what Lilly?"

"For you know… saving me… again… and for not being bothered by this whole little incident."

"I would hardly call the incident **little** Lilly, but it's all in the past now, and-" But before he could finish his sentence, he felt Lilly's small arms fling around his neck holding him in a tight embrace.

"Thanks Marv." She said slowly backing away form him, only to realize we was blushing madly.

"Um… no problem Lilly… So long as you promise to at least attempt to stay out of Earth's affairs."

"I'll do my best Marv."

"Good." Marvin said as he went back to his work.

"But you know… I heard there was some robberies in Hong Kong, and I thought maybe I could…"

"Lilly!"

**Ha ha… Lilly, always the persistent one, isn't she? Anyway, that's the end that that story, but my next post will be an extra special one because… because… well, just wait and see! So, again, thanks to all who reviewed, and thanks again to Carlint for all the stories and all the pictures! I'll try to have my next post up soon! R & R!**


End file.
